


The Lionhearted

by thehoneybeecastielfollows



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Misha Collins/Reader fluff, Misha Collins/You - Freeform, Misha Collins/You fluff, Misha/Reader - Freeform, Misha/Reader fluff, Misha/You, Misha/You fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoneybeecastielfollows/pseuds/thehoneybeecastielfollows





	The Lionhearted

“Honey, they just want to say hi.” Misha’s saccharine tone dragged your eyes away from the book you had been skimming minutes prior to his Facebook live stream. He had been trying to get you to speak to his fans so that they could get to know his favorite person in the world but nothing was working.

You looked up, gaze softened as you gingerly shook your head, feeling slightly bad that you kept telling your boyfriend no. You felt the urge to punch yourself because you needed to come out of your shell and start talking to people and being social, but you were camera shy and just shy in general. You never went out in public with Misha because he was always bombarded with camera flashes and crazed fangirls that wanted a dozen pictures before finally leaving him be. It just bothered you.

“Sweetie, you know how I am with that stuff.” You sighed and closed your book, the soft thud echoing through the room as Misha nodded solemnly, turning his gaze back to the phone and bidding a temporary goodbye before turning his attention back to you.

You stood from your chair, offering a small, apologetic smile as he made his way over to you carefully, aiming farthest away from startling you. He placed your hands in his and placed a delicate peck on your lips before giving your palms a soft squeeze and smiling that gummy smile of his.

“Baby, I know you’re shy, but they want to see what you look like. They want to see how beautiful you are, on the inside and out.” He paused, admiring your bright E/C eyes and how they glimmered in the warm light. “I want to show them the one I had been looking for when I went through that difficult time. The one I love more than anything else in the world, and would never trade for anything. Please, baby. I promise, they’ll be good to you. They love you already and they haven’t even met you yet.” He let out a soft chuckle as a tear slipped past your eyelid and into the grooves of your nose. “Always the sensitive one,” He teased.

“O-Okay.” Your heartbeat quickened, no longer beating at a soft, calm rate, but at a rapid one. You needed to get past your shyness if you ever wanted to accomplish big things in life. You needed to go out of your comfort zone to fulfill your dreams, and that’s what you were going to do.

“Really?” Misha’s eyes widened, filling with joy as you nodded, a smile growing on your face as excitement radiated off your boyfriend. The joy he expressed made everything worth it, every single time in the end, which is why you always took risks with him because you loved him.

“Yes.” Before you could do anything else, his strong arms pulled you into the tightest embrace, a protruding giggle erupting from your chest as you wrapped your arms around him with your feet planted on the very tips of your toes.

“Thank you, Y/N/N.” He inhaled your sweet, unique scent before smiling into your neck from the nickname he rarely ever called you.

“You’re welcome, Mish.”

Before you knew it, you were sitting in Misha’s lap, bonding with his fans who thought you were absolutely gorgeous and ‘the sweetest person to ever exist’ which caused Misha to pull a playful pout, complaining about how they always said that about him before you came along, but you sent a playful glare back at him saying something along the lines of, “You’re the one who wanted me here!” But, you both ended up in a fit of giggles as his fans commented about how cute of a couple you were.

You were exactly where you wanted to be - in the arms and lap of your boyfriend - bonding with his fans as he gently caressed your hipbone to calm your nerves. If you had it your way, you would never leave the position you were in, but in that moment it was all you needed. Little did you know, it was all Misha needed, too.


End file.
